


Is Very Small!

by cancerthecrabbo



Series: The Hero... [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AND SWEET, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Hurt/Comfort, Link is small, M/M, Post-Game, Short, even compared to other Hylian npcs, have you seen him, pertains to the story and the subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerthecrabbo/pseuds/cancerthecrabbo
Summary: Link is...compact.  Not small, because the savior of Hyrule cannot be "small".  Unfortunately for him, that means that his much larger friends enjoy picking him up, for some reason.





	Is Very Small!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been wanting to post for a while.

Link, the Knight of Hyrule, protector of Princess Zelda, defeater of Ganon, a millennia-old soul dedicated to keeping peace intact time and again, is very small.

 

Even by Hylian standards, he’s petite – not skinny, just lean and toned – and even more so compared to the other races he’s come across.  Link is armed with the Master Sword and covered in battle scars won from the struggles he’s faced alone.  Despite this, anyone touched by his charm could admit to feeling protective of the knight.  The Champions especially worry about how Link seems to think that he can go up against Lynels and Bokoblins and other such gruesome monsters without repercussions.

 

Thankfully, the Hylian was currently sitting _safely_ on a couch in the company of Zelda and the Champions.  After the battle, Link had finally been acknowledged across the land as the legendary hero and – regardless of his protests – given a room in the castle and a home in the villages and towns.  He was often in the castle because old habits die hard and even the idea of leaving Zelda alone…well, it brings up memories.  Anxiety, deep-rooted fear, a sense of dread, the likes.  It was all just left-over from 100 years ago and, more recently, having known that Zelda had been trapped with Ganon for 100 years.  It haunted him to know how absolute their defeat had been, and his failure was devastating.

 

Sitting in between Urbosa and Daruk helped to make him forget, of course, and a simple solution for the separation anxiety was that Zelda was in his line of sight.  The Master Sword was on the table and a plate of spicy bird thigh was sitting on his lap.  He felt more than saw Urbosa look down at him as Daruk and Revali chatted but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice she was moving before it was too late.  She lifted him up by the underarms and placed him on her lap as easy as Link had grabbed his place of food earlier.

 

He was too surprised to do much than glower up at her as the chatter ceased, replaced by a chorus of giggles.  His (tiny) hands were occupied with his plate so he couldn’t sign at her until he set it down on the table, which was too far now that he sat on Urbosa’s lap like a child.

 

“You were thinking too hard,” she supplied.  “You are also very small, and cannot reach your sword.  So, you can’t exactly threaten me.”

 

Unknowingly, Link pouted up at her as he carefully dropped his meal onto the empty spot on the couch.  It brought a smile to her lips, which only served to fluster him more.  She patted his head.  “ _Put me down_ ,” he signed at her, “ _I will use force if necessary!”_   He would, but only because the Gerudo was a Champion and therefore they could spar without holding back.  Or, in this case, he could try to fight his way off of her lap.

 

The click of a camera had him whipping around to stare incredulously at Prince Sidon.  He shrugged and then gave his signature beaming grin.  “I saw a wonderful opportunity to capture a moment between some of my dearest friends!”  He said, passing the Sheikah slate to Zelda.  She smiled fondly down at the picture and looked back at Link.

 

“Don’t pout, Link,” she said assuredly, “It is a very flattering angle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly believe that Urbosa and Daruk are the mom and dad friends, respectively. So Mama Urbosa can't just let bite-sized Link brood. Especially after she and the others watched over him on his journey and saw all the crap he had to endure. I'm just gonna go before I make the note longer than the story.


End file.
